


the english teacher [originally posted on my old wattpad account]

by princessxangel07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Innocent!Zayn, M/M, Not Innocent!Niall, Teacher-Student Relationship, i don't even know what this is haha, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessxangel07/pseuds/princessxangel07
Summary: where zayn is the semi strict english teacher at blue river high, and niall is the sweet and "innocent" boy of the school, however, there's a twist in both of their personalities that no one seems to know.[clearly this book contains boyxboy material. I want to make it clear that this is fictional. It's not made to imply any of the boys' sexuality. I know and fully respect that none of the boys are actually romantically involved with each other in real life. I respect and support any of their relationships and partners in real life as well (just like any true directioner should). again, this is only fiction. enjoy!]
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the english teacher [originally posted on my old wattpad account]

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my first time writing smut so please go easy one me, and this was originally posted on my wattpad account, so if you've read it before, that's where it's from. enjoy!

Niall Horan has been a student at Blue River High since he first moved to Bradford. He is very popular here, many would even call him perfection, but how could he have not earned that title? Niall was a sweet boy. He always did as told and never got into trouble, yet tried his best to help people and be as kind to everyone as possible. Though it wasn't only his personality that lead him to becoming so appreciated, his looks did him justice too. Boys and girls often found themselves stopping to stare at Niall when he walked in the halls. Those piercing, sky blue eyes that sparkled at the sight of food, or his soft, pink lips that looked so adorable when curled up into a smile. His body was quite fit too. Sure, he isn't the most built up guy in the school, but surely isn't the most thin either. Many found his soft, creamy skin to be mesmerizing. His biceps and faint abs weren't bad. It was safe to say that Niall catches the eyes of almost everyone, including his teacher, Zayn Malik.

Zayn Malik is the new English teacher at Blue River as a replacement for the previous teacher who had gotten pregnant and was unable to continue working for the time being. Most students expected this to be a breeze now that their old teacher was gone, due to the fact that Zayn was only twenty-one and fresh out of college, however, he proved himself to be quite strict. Of course, Zayn didn't want to be too hard on his students. He was here to pursue his passion of teaching the youth and letting them express themselves, but he was a bit more passionate about this than you'd think, which is what causes him to a be more strict with grading than other teachers, although, he was a nice guy, and his students were respectful of him too. Zayn cared about helping people and who he was teaching, but he just wasn't expecting to care so much more for Niall, rather than anyone else.

It was wrong, Zayn knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help staring at Niall whenever he wasn't watching. The eighteen year old boy was just so...beautiful in his eyes. There was something about his laugh that sounded so happy and full of life, his support towards his friends, and also respect for other people was so charming. Niall had whipped up some rather creative poems and essays in the past that caused Zayn to become very fond of him too. Niall was nearly perfect. His blue eyes that crinkled when he smiled, that cute button nose, his pearly white teeth and wide smile, his small, yet somewhat muscular body. Hell, even his backside was cute (yes, he did peek), and Zayn couldn't help how much he stared at Niall during class, like right now. How could he not, though? Niall was wearing a sleeveless, plaid button up shirt along with a pair of grey skinny jeans that had holes in the knees, showing off his pale skin and biceps that everyone loved to stare at. This boy would be the death of him.

The class was quiet as everyone concentrated on their tests, including Niall, who was biting his lip. The boy was so sweet and innocent, it was wrong of Zayn to think this, but he just looked so damn sexy. He began to imagine what it would feel like to be underneath him as Niall rammed his eight inches into Zayn's tight little-

Niall's eyes met with Zayn's. Zayn panicked, his own eyes going wide, yet he couldn't seem to tear them away from the icy ones right in front of him. Niall raised an eyebrow at him for awhile, then gave him a wink, along with a smirk, before focusing his attention back onto the piece of paper. That's when Zayn's heart finally continued beating.

In most people's eyes, Zayn is an intimidating bad boy. So yeah, he smokes and drinks and has an enormous amount of tattoos, but that hardly says anything about his personality. In reality, Zayn is just a sweetheart who loves his mother and takes care of his sisters. He's someone who loves animals, volunteering, and donating to charities. He's someone who's been hurt by many people in the past, which is why he can often come off as cold at times, but the man truly doesn't have any ill intentions and just wants to live and enjoy life like the rest of us. Zayn's true self isn't how it looks on the outside, in fact, it also applies to how he is in the bedroom.

See, as much as he looks like a top, Zayn can also be a bottom who loves the idea of being dominated by his sexual partners. Of course he does enjoy the feeling of being trapped around someone's tight heat and the sound of them screaming his name as he aggressively hits that special spot inside of them. He enjoys the sound of moans of his name and getting endless scratches and scars on his back, but he can't help wondering what it's like to be on the other end. Zayn has guiltily fingered himself at the thought of Niall before, but he's well aware that it doesn't compare to the younger boy actually being inside of him.

Minutes passed as students completed the remainder of their tests before the bell rang, signaling the end of class and school for the rest of the week. Now woken up out of his thoughts, Zayn looked up, yet still not completely focused.

"Alright everyone, please place your tests in here-" he pointed to the cart next to his desk, "-and i'll see you all next week. Have a lovely day."

Everyone stood, grabbing their backpacks and tests before walking in a messy line and placing their finished tests where Zayn had directed. They all left the classroom and went on their way home, except for Niall. After turning in the test, he stood in front of the older man's desk, grabbing his attention.

Zayn slowly lifted his head up, "y-yes?" He then cleared his throat. Stop being so nervous. "What can I do for you, Mr. Horan?"

Niall let out his adoringly loud laugh, causing Zayn's heart to beat quicker. "Please, call me Niall."

"Er, right. Niall, what can i do for you?"

"Zayn, don't play innocent, I think you know what I want to talk to you about," Niall said in a low, sexy sort of voice. His accent sounded thicker than ever.

The older man nearly began to sweat, gulping. He hoped that Niall didn't think too much of his staring, but luck didn't seem to be on his side today. "N-no, I don't understand what you're on about here, Niall. Could you elaborate?"

He chuckled. "Why were you staring at me so hard in class today, Mr. Malik?" Niall asked, reaching down to grab Zayn's tie and pulling him to stand up.

"W-well I wasn't- I was just...I-," Zayn tried, but failed to find any explanation or excuse. Quite obviously, he didn't know what to say. Was Niall angry at him for staring? It was weird for a teacher to be so infatuated with their student, although, the age difference isn't that far and Niall is eighteen, so is it really that bad? On the other hand, there is a possibility that he could've made the boy feel uncomfortable or irritated, but that doesn't explain the smirk and wink, right?

"I see you're tongue tied, eh? Well, that won't matter in a minute because i'm sure your pretty little mouth'll be occupied on somethin' else soon."

"w-what," Zayn went around his desk to stand in front of Niall. "Mr. Horan, you should really get going, it'll be dark s-soon," he tried to change the subject.

Niall sighed. "Oh come on, Zayn! Stop playing stupid. You think I don't know about your little crush on me? I've noticed you staring at me multiple times, the way you blush whenever you talk to me and smile when I leave, and if you think i'm crazy, then ask Harry, Louis, and Liam. They've noticed it too."

Zayn stood in front of Niall with his mouth agape at the explanation. He actually thought that he was doing a pretty damn good job at hiding his crush on the boy, but that turned out to be a lie. Before he could say something, Niall began speaking again.

"And don't think that I don't know about your little twink porn account," Niall said with a smirk, fiddling with Zayn's tie in his hands again.

He was confused for a moment, but then remembered the day that he decided to watch some "special videos" after everyone left his class about a month ago, but Niall had come back into class after forgetting his pencil, although, Zayn didn't notice his presence until minutes later. He had immediately slammed his laptop shut and pretended to occupy his attention on something else in the room. Luckily, the sound was barely audible and he hadn't begun to jerk himself off yet, but Niall still saw the video, yet pretended that he didn't for days after that.

"N-Niall..." Zayn whispered, still confused on what to say as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What are you so nervous for, Zaynie?"

"I-I just...I didn't think you knew," he whispered.

The younger boy pressed his finger to Zayn's lips. "Shh, we're gonna have some fun. I'll take care of you," he said before replacing the finger with his own lips.

Zayn froze and his eyes went wide as Niall placed his lips on his. You've been daydreaming about this for months, kiss him back, Zayn scolded himself in his head.

"Vas happenin'..." he mumbled against Niall's lips in a daze, but also in a state of pure love and euphoria. He closed his eyes and began to kiss Niall back, placing his hands on the boy's hips.

Niall pulled away, causing Zayn to whimper in protest, going to the classroom door and closing it, then locking it. He made his way back to Zayn and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, admiring his gorgeous features.

"You have the prettiest eyes," Niall complimented him, staring into the big coffee colored orbs. It wasn't just Zayn's eyes that he admired, it was those pretty, full lips, his long eyelashes, adorable, and somewhat pointy nose. Although, this was nothing new to Niall. He had studied every feature on Zayn's face and body months ago. He once again connected his lips to Zayn's, roughly kissing him and shoving the red jacket down his arms, then unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

Zayn pulled away just as Niall pulled the shirt completely off. "N-Niall? We can't do this. I'm your teacher. And what if somebody finds out," he asked the blond with wide, concerned eyes.

He just rolled his eyes at his teacher. "Then you'll have to be quiet."

"O-okay?"

The blond continued to undress the older man, ridding of his pants, boxers, and dress shoes. He got down to his knees and stared at Zayn's length, licking his lips in the process. It wasn't small, oh no, of course not. It was long, about nine inches, but also thick with a red and angry tip, thick veins fully visible. Niall guessed that all that kissing and seducing had made him hard along the way.

He finally grasped Zayn's thick cock in his smaller hand, causing Zayn to hiss and lean back on the desk a little bit for support. Suddenly Niall wrapped his lips the tip, harshly sucking and swirling his tongue across the slit.

"O-oh fuck, Niall," Zayn moaned, mindlessly tangling his hand in the younger boy's dyed blond locks.

"Mmh, you like that babe," Niall pulled off of his cock to ask, before going straight back down.

"Jeez, Niall, I didn't know you were like this," Zayn said, moaning much louder as Niall took him deeper into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks as much as possible. "Ah, y-you always seem so- fuck- innocent."

He pulled off of his cock again and shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I am nice and all, but I also like to be called daddy, y'know? We all have our little secrets. You sure as hell did," he chuckled, pulling Zayn back into his mouth. He went as deep as possible this time and began bobbing his head up and down on the man's shaft.

"Oh my- fuck. Niall, baby, stop. You're gonna make me cum," Zayn pleaded, already feeling the fuzziness begin to gather in his stomach.

The blond obeyed, standing to Zayn's level, although, he was just a few inches shorter. "You're wearing too many clothes," Zayn whined. Niall chuckled, deciding to put on a little show. He unbuttoned his own shirt while staring into his teacher's eyes, slowly sliding it down and off of his arms. He then ran his hands down his chest, pinching his nipples in the process. Zayn slowly began to jerk himself off as Niall went further, undoing the belt and zipper on his jeans before sliding them down and kicking them off along with his shoes, soon doing the same with his boxers.

Niall's cock twitched at the sight of his hot English teacher in front of him, so hard and practically begging to be touched with only using his facial expressions. "Go bend over the desk, yeah? And no touching yourself."

Zayn didn't have to be told twice. He moved a few things off of the desk and piled them in his leather chair before doing as told, anxiously waiting for something to happen. Meanwhile, Niall grabbed a packet of lube and a condom from his discarded pair of pants and walked over to the older man, kneading his soft and firm cheeks in his hand. He had this day planned for awhile and his body was glowing with anticipation. Zayn looked so good bent over the desk with his ass fully on display for Niall.

He gave Zayn one hard slap, causing him to let out a small yelp, moaning afterwards. "Shh, don't want anyone to hear us, remember," Niall reminded him. He nodded, This cycle continued, slap after slap, whimper after whimper, until his ass was red and covered in hand prints, but there wasn't a single second of it that he didn't enjoy.

"N-Niall please," Zayn quietly whimpered, finally growing impatient.

The smaller one chuckled. "Please what, baby?"

"I-I," Zayn knew exactly what to say and exactly what he wanted, he just didn't know how to ask. He did feel more comfortable now compared to the beginning, but Niall still made him feel a bit nervous. "I- fuck, Niall! Please fuck me, please," he begged.

"Slow down, we'll get there," Niall laughed. "But for now I gotta stretch you out so you can take my cock like a good boy," he huskily whispered in Zayn's ear, causing the man to whine.

Niall spread Zayn's skinny legs apart, fully exposing his tight, pink hole. He opened the packet of lube and slicked up three of his fingers, then placed one at Zayn's entrance, inching it in slowly.

"J-just add another one, I'll be fine, Niall, promise," Z pleaded.

Thankfully, Niall obliged, adding one more finger, then another, sticking them as deep inside of Zayn as possible. He stepped back, fingers still inside of the raven haired man, watching him moan and begin to fuck himself on Niall's sinful fingers.

"Look at you, fuckin' yourself on my fingers. So fucking perfect, Zaynie," Niall praised, his own cock twitching at the sight.

"Oh! Mm, Niall, please fuck me. I've been a good boy, please."

"Yeah, i'll fuck you alright," Niall mumbled, removing his fingers from Zayn's tight ass and grabbing the condom. He slid it over his length and briefly jerked himself off before slapping it against Zayn's ass, slowly pushing it in.

Zayn moaned and whimpered as Niall inched further and further into him. It hurt, yet felt so good. Niall was quite big for an eighteen year old boy. His cock filled him right up. He felt so nice and full with Niall inside of him and wanted to savor the moment that he had dreamed about so many times as he adjusted to the feeling of being wrapped around him. Niall began tracing invisible patterns on Zayn's back, kissing and sucking on his soft, sweet neck.

"You can move," Zayn informed Niall, and fuck, he definitely moved.

He began slowly fucking into Zayn's ass, but going as deep as he possibly could, causing him to moan and claw at the desk. Moans from both boys filled up the room as Niall's pace sped up with every thrust, leaving Zayn to be a moaning mess.

"Shit, shit, shit, Niall. You're so f-fucking big. Ah."

It was already hot in that room. With Zayn's moans, whimpers, his sexy ass body and tight little ass, Niall was already turned on enough, or at least until one thing slipped Zayn's mouth.

"D-daddy!"

Niall growled, relentlessly fucking Zayn into the desk. He dug his nails into one of the man's thighs and placed the other hand in his raven colored hair, lightly tugging at it. That was just another one of Zayn's kinks.

"Say it again," Niall demanded, slapping Zayn's ass as if he hadn't done that enough already.

"Mmph, daddy! Oh I fucking love your cock inside me, daddy. Please don't stop," Zayn practically yelled.

He continued to fuck Zayn with all of the strength that he had left, sweat forming on both of their bodies. "Fuck, i'm gonna cum," Zayn warned.

Niall snaked his arm around Zayn's body, jerking the boy off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Zayn sobbed as he came into Niall's hand, breathing heavily, his body then going limp against the desk.

"Fuckin' hell," Niall groaned, following Zayn's orgasm shortly after. He sort of collapsed onto Zayn, but he didn't have a problem with it.

They both leaned against the desk after Niall pulled out, desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"Well holy fucking shit," Zayn was the first one to speak.

"Yeah," Niall laughed.

Comfortable silence.

"Zayn?" The man hummed in response, still worn out. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"As long as you fuck me again," Zayn mumbled tiredly, causing Niall to laugh.

"Then it's a date, baby."


End file.
